


All My Senses Come To Life

by pliantlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, theyre nice and sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliantlouis/pseuds/pliantlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis couldn't have been more proud of each other after their charity game today. So, when they're finally alone, they use up their adrenaline in the best way they know possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Senses Come To Life

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the boys' charity match today. i wrote a part of this with my friend Nicole over imessage and it was pretty hot so hey why not. I wrote this in about an hour i feel so accomplished.
> 
>  
> 
> follow us on twitter; @cozyyharry and @delicatelouve

They're always proud of each other, it's not a secret. Whenever one of them does something great, it's always rewarded one way or another, though usually that way is them fucking in the confines of their hotel or bedroom (a few times it was Liam's room but he doesn't need to find that out). They work off their extra adrenaline through quick thrusts and hot panting.

And that's how they got in this position. Harry has his legs crossed on their bed, Louis sitting in his lap with his hands wrapped around Harry's pale neck. They're hard already, they're practically hard all the time when they see each other. They're hard and proud. 

"You did great today, Lou." Harry whispers as his plush lips press against the column of Louis' neck. Louis sighs, threading his fingers in the dark curls of Harry's slightly wet hair.

"I did great? Did you not see yourself?" Louis muses, head tossing back slightly. "You're the one who scored a top notch goal."

"Been practicing." Harry mumbles, Louis' skin hot against his lips, pulse just under the scratch of his white teeth. "Wanted to impress you." Harry continues, hand tightening its grip on Louis' slim waist, still clad in his shorts from the match.

"Well you surely did. I mean, that prancing on the field was definitely ace." Louis jokes as Harry begins sucking the tan skin between his lips. His teeth bite at it softly, tongue swiping over the red mark he's creating. Louis breaths out a soft moan, fingers curling even tighter in his locks. 

"Mm, stop talking. Makes it harder for me to mark you up." Harry chuckles, pulling Louis closer on his lap. Louis gasps, biting his lip as Harry continues sucking bruises into his neck. Louis licks his lips, pressing himself down onto Harry's hardening cock. 

"Yes daddy." Louis jokes, yet he knows how much Harry enjoys being called that special name. Harry groans, the grip on Louis' waist almost burning. 

"You know what that does to me, Lou." Harry whispers, detaching his mouth from Louis' neck in order to shuck Louis' shirt from his still-sweaty body. "Can't just say things like that." 

Louis chuckles, his bare chest not concealing the sounds of his pounding heart. "Too late." He smirks, pushing Harry down onto the bed. Louis presses a kiss to Harry's lips before rolling the younger boy's shirt off and pressing gentle kisses to the tattoos scribed in his skin.

Harry closes his eyes, he knows where this is going. His boy always does this. Presses Harry back, kisses his tattoos, then begs to have his cock between his lips. So when Louis' lips are finished caressing the butterfly tattoo, his eyes flicker up to Harry, silently asking if he can take off his shorts.

"Go ahead baby." Harry mumbles, carefully watching the way Louis grins and pulls his shorts down and tossing them to the floor beneath them. Louis takes a deep breath, admiring the red, hard cock presented before him.

"Daddy, your cock is so lovely." He whispers, taking the length into his small, delicate hand. Louis pumps it a bit, constantly keeping his gaze locked with Harry's. Harry bites his lip, tilting his head to the side as he watches his boy stroke his cock.

"Do you wanna suck it baby?" Harry asks, threading his fingers in Louis' longer hair. Louis nods, mouth opening slightly as he leans forward. "Then tell me how much you want it." Harry smiles, knowing how to work Louis up.

"Please, daddy, let me suck your cock. I need it so bad. I was such a good boy today." Louis moans, flickering his eyes between Harry's length and Harry's green eyes.

"Good boy? Princess, I don't know about that." Louis frowns, clearly confused. "You were so keen on bending over for everyone today. Letting those fans take a nice look at your pretty little ass. And even worse, those older men. They all wanted to ravish you and you were so aware of that." Harry reprimands, tightening his grip of Louis' hair. 

"I'm sorry, daddy. You know I'm only yours, daddy. I only want your cock. Please let me have it." Louis whimpers, worrying his thin lip between his teeth. Harry sighs, debating whether he should give in to Louis or have him wait some longer.

"Take off the rest of your kit and then you can take it, princess." And Harry's never seen Louis undress faster in his life. In a matter of moments, Louis' pants are tossed across the room and his mouth his wrapped around Harry's hard cock. Harry moans, throwing his head back against the pillows beneath him. 

Louis takes Harry down deep in to his throat. He bobs his head up and down, relishing the taste of his fit boyfriend. His tongue rubs the underside of Harry's cock, running along the vein. Louis comes back up, takes a quick breath, and sinks back down onto Harry's cock. It's pressing into his throat, and he loves the burn of it. His nose is barely brushing Harry's skin but it's all too much already.

Louis gives Harry his famous look and Harry knows what he has to do. He sets his hand on the back of Louis' neck and begins to pump his cock into Louis' mouth, fucking his already raw throat. Louis moans around the girth, loving the feeling of Harry abusing his throat.

"Love your mouth, baby. Work so good for daddy." Harry says, rushing his tongue over his lips as he works down Louis' throat. Louis has tears prickling his eyes and his neck is on fire, but he loves it. He loves the feeling Harry's giving him.

Harry can tell he's about to come. His fingers are tugging the hairs on the nape of Louis' neck, a tell-tale sign that Harry's too close for comfort. So, Louis reluctantly pulls off, breathing deeply and quickly. Harry pulls him up by his left arm and attaches their lips together. It's a sloppy mess of lips and tongue and teeth but they could not be more turned on. Louis gasps against Harry's lips, faintly tasting of him.

"Fuck me, daddy. Pound into me." Louis moans, nails clawing against Harry's inked chest. Harry nods, flipping the two of them over. He reaches over to their night stand, covered in condoms, lube, and butt plugs. It makes Harry chuckle as he gets a hold of the small bottle of lube. When he looks back at Louis, he sees his boy toying with his nipples, eyes shut in pleasure. Harry moans, opening the bottle of the clear substance.

"Now, now, baby. Only daddy gets to touch you." Harry scolds, raising an eyebrow at Louis. Louis pouts, removing his hands from himself, carefully watching Harry slick his fingers. Harry slides himself down the bed and presses a soft kiss to Louis' cock, causing his lover to take in a sharp breath.

Harry spreads Louis' legs, pressing kisses to his thighs and admiring his hole. "Princess, you have such a pretty hole. So pink and tight for daddy." Harry says, pressing a single finger into Louis. Lou gasps and curls his fingers into the white sheets of the bed he's laying on. Harry moves the digit within his boyfriend, turning it and curling it within him. 

"Always tight for you, daddy." Louis whimpers at the intrusion. "Only for you." Louis adds as Harry pumps the digit in and out of him. He leans forward, licking his hole as he forces his finger in and out of him. 

"Better be." Harry growls, turning and sucking a bruise into Louis' thick thigh laying next to him. Harry always gets possessive of Louis, and his only way of being able to show that to everyone is by sucking bruises into the tanned flesh of his older boyfriend. He returns to licking at his hole. Louis feels shivers running laps down his spine and back up to his neck. If there's one thing about their sex that he loves, it's when Harry eats him out like this. 

Harry adds a second finger in, causing Louis to groan and buck his hips in pleasure. Harry pushes down on them and forces Louis to stay still. He curls his fingers, scissoring them and pumping them quickly inside of the smaller boy. After adding a third finger, Louis is begging him to get his cock inside him.

"Daddy, p-please fuck me. N-need you to wreck me. Want you to m-make me yours. Fuck me daddy, please," Louis screams, arching his back. Harry nods, pulling his fingers out from him. He presses one final kiss to Louis' slightly stretched hole and sits up, pouring some lube over his hard cock. Harry groans at the relief yet stops himself before he gets too carried away.

He lines himself up with Louis' opening and slowly pushes himself in. Louis' mouth is gaping, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. His forehead is more sweaty than before and his hairline is damp and the room is entirely too hot. 

No matter what they're doing, what role they're playing, Harry always makes sure to grab Louis' hand during this part. Even after years of bottoming, it's still hard for his boy to take the first seconds of intrusion. Harry finds the older's hand and locks their fingers together, pressing kisses along the line of knuckles. "Love you, baby. So good for daddy. Always so tight and lovely for me. Such a beautiful princess."

Louis isn't sure whether it's Harry's words or the heat of the room that's causing the flush of color on his cheeks but either way, Harry notices and presses a kiss to each one. Louis nods, signaling that it's okay for Harry to move. Harry begins rolling his hips, rocking into the smaller boy. His adrenaline is still rushing through his veins and it's taking all his power not to ruin his boy right then and there.

Louis moans, his head rolling from side to side. Harry begins speeding up, leaning over Louis and quickening his pace. His cock is rubbing against Louis' walls and every sense he has is sharpened. Louis barely opens his eyes before he's screaming out Harry's name for the bedroom.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, it feels so good. Harder, daddy. Fuck me harder, faster, deeper. Need it. Need to be ruined." Harry cannot deny Louis this. His fingers wrap around the bedposts and begins to pound into Lou, and the bed begins to creak beneath them. Louis huffs out a laugh because of course they would cause the bed to squeak so early in their sex. 

Harry, however, is too preoccupied to notice.

His hips are snapping into Louis, cock driving into his prostate at a rapid pace. Louis' whimpers and moans are falling from his lips and he's begging Harry to do something. Neither can register what he's saying because they're too buzzed, drunk on heat, adrenaline, and each other. They drink in each other, getting high off their love. 

"D-daddy, wanna ride you." Louis groans, nails scratching down Harry's back. Harry nods. slowing down his pace. He pulls out of Louis and flips them around, laying on his back and settling Louis on top of him. Louis bites his lips and slips Harry's cock back into himself, groaning at the tightness that remains.

Harry runs his hands along Louis' thighs, already shaking, and digs his nails into skin and running his thumbs across the bruises he left there earlier.

"You looked so good in your shorts today. Your ass was delicious and your thighs were perfect. And to think, you're all mine." Harry smiles, pressing his lips together and letting his tongue wet them. Louis gasps and begins to rock against Harry. His hips swivel in figure-eights as Harry's cock brushes his bundle of nerves.

He begins to bounce on Harry's dick. He wipes the back of his hand across his forehead, trying to cool some of the sweat off of his skin. His thighs are shaking as Harry grips them. Louis' blue eyes lock with Harry's piercing green ones, and he's weakened, body slumping over itself. Yet, he keeps on riding.

Harry moves his hands from Louis' thighs to his back, running down the wet skin and to his ass, pulling the thick cheeks apart. "So pretty." Harry mumbles to himself. He presses a finger to the spot where they meet, his cock stretching Louis' tiny hole. Louis gasps, his head is rolling back and Harry's pretty sure he's going to get whiplash.

Louis moves his hands to Harry's nipples, flicking them between his fingers. Harry groans and bucks his hips up to meet Louis' thrusts. It's too much for both of them, they know it, and they adore it. Harry can barely contain himself. It's a struggle to contain himself and prevent his body from ravishing the boy even more than he is.

Louis is shaking more, his whole body trembling with pleasure. Harry just wants to please his baby, and he knows what he needs. Of course he does. They always know what the other wants, needs, just by their body language. Not a word needs to be said before the other is complying to their whim. 

"Feels so, so good daddy. Thank you for making me feel so good." Louis moans, breath barely escaping his lungs. Harry smirks, pressing his hips up into his body even more.

"Of course, baby, you did so good today, such a good boy. Always my good boy. Daddy's so proud of you princess." Harry says. It causes Louis to shiver, shake in the wake of Harry's words, produced by a dark, velvety voice.

Louis' nails are biting into Harry's skin and Harry can't stop himself. He carefully presses a finger inside Louis along with his cock and begins to fuck him in time with his dick. He's already longing to press another in.

Louis can barely breathe, it's all too much. He has Harry's cock and Harry's long finger inside of him. His body, his muscles, are all burning. He loves the sensation of the pleasure and he can't bare to stop moving. His nails scrape down Harry's chest and across his abs. Red marks creating a new art on his skin. 

"You close, baby? Want daddy to make you feel good?" And Louis whines at that, yet he can't answer because Harry's cock is pounding into him with so much force and it's hitting his bundle of nerves and every sense in his body has come alive, yet they're all so numb.

Sweat is dripping down Louis' forehead again, his lip almost bleeding from biting it so hard. Incoherent pleads are falling from his lips and neither he or Harry can make them out. However, by the noises and whines that are also coming from him, Harry can tell it's a good feeling running through his veins.

So Harry just barely slips in a second finger before Louis is threatening to come all over himself. "Go ahead baby, come for daddy. You've been so good for daddy." So Louis does. His come sprays over both of their stomachs and his body is falling on top of the younger boy. Harry still continues to fuck into him.

"Good job, princess. Pleased daddy so much." Harry grunts as he thrusts in one more time and comes inside of Louis' sensitive hole.

"Thank you, daddy." Louis just barely speaks, closing his eyes. Harry slips himself out of Louis' spent hole. He moves Louis off of him and onto his side. Harry knows he should clean them, but the bathroom seems miles away and he's got his baby curled into his side. So, he just reaches down and pulls the blanket up over them.

"Such a good boy, baby. I love you so much. You did so good on the field today. I love you more than anything, sweet heart." Harry whispers into the top of Louis' head. He presses a gentle kiss to the hair. Louis hums and soon falls asleep. Harry smiles as he admires his boy.

With one last kiss to his tired lips, Harry lays his head back on the pillow and shuts his eyes, drifting into a blissful sleep with the love of his life curled into his side. Just like it should be.


End file.
